Goals
List of Goals Gallery MiasmaDragonGoalGlitch.jpeg|Miasma Dragon Goal Glitch CelticDragonGoalGlitch.jpeg|Celtic Dragon Goal Glitch CelticDragonGoalCorrected.jpeg|Celtic Dragon Goal Corrected Glitch KiteDragonGoalGlitch.jpg|Kite Dragon Goal Glitch KiteDragonGoalCorrected.jpg|Kite Dragon Goal Corrected Glitch HowlDragonGoalGrammarError.jpeg|Howl Dragon Goal Grammatical Error HowlDragonGoalCorrectedGrammarError.jpeg|Howl Dragon Goal Corrected Grammatical Error ArborDragonGoalGrammarError.jpeg|Arbor Dragon Goal Grammatical Error FireflyTutorialGoalIconError.jpg|Firefly Tutorial Goal Icon Error SendYourFriendAGemGoal.jpg|An example of Goal Card with No Buttons to Share Goal AcidDragonGoal.png|An example of Goal Card with Old Buttons ArborDragonGoal.jpeg|An example of Goal Card with New Buttons TwitterShareAndFacebookShareButtonNew2.jpeg|An example of Goal Card with New Buttons Notes *With egg hatching goals, the hatched dragons must be placed in a habitat or the Hibernation Cave to complete the goal. * from level 1 to level 3 must be completed in the order shown above or the goals are not completed. *In the beginning of January, 2012, pictures for each goal were added. *On August 29, 2012, the screen was updated to include a "Featured" and "Show All" section. *On August 29, 2012, the " " icon was removed upon completion of all goals. **Subsequent to the addition of numerous goals on March 26, 2013, the icon remains in the game even when no goals are visible. *On February 22, 2013, the descriptions of building shrines changed. **The old description was: This shrine is attuned to "ELEMENT" dragon energy and will react when you have raised 50 dragons with "ELEMENT" energy to level 10! When the shrine transforms, it increases your "ELEMENT" dragons' max level. **The new description is: This shrine is attuned to "ELEMENT" dragon energy! It keeps track of the "ELEMENT" dragons in your park. Upgrade it by collecting "ELEMENT" dragons and leveling them up, or with the power of gems. *On March 26, 2013, a feature was added to allow completed goals to be shared to Facebook or Twitter. Gems can be obtained by sharing the completion of goals to Facebook or Twitter. However, not all goals can be shared to Facebook or Twitter as some of them would not have the buttons to share. **On April 10, 2014, the buttons of this feature were changed. *On March 26, 2013, several new goals were added. **On March 27, 2013, a new goal was added to "Get a Motley Dragon" but no corresponding dragon was released. **The goal was removed with a server update shortly after release and re-added the next day when the Motley Dragon was added. *There are goals for all limited dragons, but the goals for expired dragons are hidden. Despite this, it is still possible to complete these goals if you have an egg of the dragon in your Nursery before the dragon expires. **During "Bring 'Em Back" the goals for the - until "Bring 'Em Back" - expired dragons are invisible but can still be completed and the reward(s) will be awarded. *The picture for "Hatch a Summer Dragon" goal, shows a hammer instead of the normal picture of an egg. The picture with a hammer actually represents the goal that involves completing buildings. **The picture for "Terra Firma" goal, is completely black instead of the normal picture of an Air Habitat with green color. *Selecting the "Share with friends" option on a completed goal will give the bonus gem, even if it is not posted on a Twitter or Facebook page. *Initially, several goals objective and description had a glitch where the actual coding was shown in the game rather than the objective and description. **This occurred in goals relating to the Miasma Dragon, Celtic Dragon, and the Kite Dragon. **This glitch was later corrected. *The goal related to the Howl Dragon, and the Arbor Dragon had a grammatical error. **The error for the Howl Dragon was later corrected. *The reward for "Firefly Tutorial" goal had an error where the icon of magic eggs was shown instead of fireflies. *On July 9, 2014, when the Firefly Festival event began, there was only one goal listed in the Goals Menu in-game which was "Firefly Tutorial" goal. for hatching a Dawn Dragon and Dusk Dragon were not listed in the menu but could be accomplished by hatching the dragons. *On November 6, 2014, "tappable goals" were introduced for Android Google Play. **If a player taps on a goal while in the Goal Menu it will redirect the player to a location/way the player can complete the goal.